Sasuke's Girlfriend
by starstrukk234
Summary: When they stopped that night to rest, they never expected Sasuke to fall in love. Especially with her.


Sasuke's Girlfriend

Ever since he was eight, Uchiha Sasuke made it a point to never show any feelings other than hate. And that was only when Itachi was around. He became cold-hearted to let no one in so he wouldn't be distracted by his goal.

But even then, his old and new team had wiggled their way into his heart so he blamed them for this. But more over Naruto and Sakura who had both been willing to become his friends and pull him from the darkness he was falling in.

Because of them, he became soft-hearted and allowed some emotions to show. He had been hoping for all of them to leave after he was taken under Orochimaru's wing to become stronger – or in his mind, less emotional.

But of course, Sakura and Naruto had found him again at the hideout and all those locked up emotions came rushing back to make a crack in his stone like heart. He blamed Orochimaru stopping him from killing them to be the reason why he didn't want to, that they were too weak to fight him. But of course, it had been his emotions and the past he wanted to forget.

Sakura and Naruto had always been there for him and showed him how to love. So that's why he blames them. They are the reason he fell for_ her_.

He and his team had been wondering around the town looking for Itachi's chakra signature and stopped at a hotel to rest for the night. Sasuke had been looking around the room to see if there was anyone there to get information from while Suigetsu and Karin were arguing and Juugo trying to talk the man at the counter for three different rooms – Sasuke and Juugo preferred to share a room while Karin slept at one of the hall and Suigetsu at the other – when he spotted a small dining room.

He walked up to the two fighters and calmly told them to stop with a mild glare. "We will be eating in there for tonight." He pointed at the room and turned to follow Juugo up the steps. "7:30. Don't be late."

And they hadn't been. Though Suigetsu had his arms crossed and grumbling under his breath about how they shouldn't have to follow his rules. Sasuke pointedly ignored him while asking the girl at the entrance of the dining room for a booth. The girl had blushed and smiled at him flirtatiously and escorted him and his team to a booth in a dark corner – probably so her co-workers wouldn't see him.

Of course, Karin had nearly ripped the poor girl's head off had Juugo not held her back. The redhead promptly sat possessively next to the Uchiha survivor. The waitress scowled and got into a glaring contest with her. Sasuke just pulled the menu up to his face to look over the options.

It was after they had placed their orders that he saw her. And honestly, he was indeed shocked when he felt his cheeks burn a little.

She sat on the other side of the room with short, light green hair, deep green eyes and smooth, soft looking skin. She was dressed in fancy clothes with blue and white patterns that looked a bit worn for the wear. But that didn't mean she wasn't beautiful in his eyes.

She was sitting alone, but he felt he knew she would be. Maybe people were too intimidated by her beauty? Or she wasn't their type? He felt the latter was probably the true one. Most people had to be put attracted by such beauty.

He was knocked away from his reverie when the waitress came back and handed him his drinks with that same flirty smile as before then asked for their food orders.

During the rest of the evening, he would sneak glances at her. The one who had stolen his heart with just one look. He knew his teammates saw him looking somewhere and could feel the amused – and jealous from Karin – looks he was receiving from them.

Every time he looked over at her, his blush deepened until his entire cheekbones were burned a red of a fire truck. She had such a slim body, he wondered how she wasn't broken yet.

After dinner, they all left up to their separate rooms, Karin stomping around and Suigetsu almost doubling over the steps in laughter at how Karin was jealous over a—

"So, Sasuke," Juugo stated conversationally when they arrived to their room, sitting on the bed with an amused expression, "how long have you been attracted to plants?"

-houseplant.

"Shut up, Juugo."

* * *

The next morning, the staff couldn't find their plant in the dining room as Team Hebi walked out the door. They didn't know who or what to blame it on but since it was a plant, they didn't fret too much over it.

Of course, had they looked closer at Sasuke's cloak, they would have seen the outline for a potted plant.

* * *

**Yes, you read that right. Sasuke fell for a house plant XD. Bet you never saw that coming. I got this idea while talking to someone on DevianArt about Naruto couples and I said I was going to pair Sasuke up with a houseplant next time I wrote a fanfiction. **

**Reviews would be loved very much! The houseplant wants a congrats from you guys! **


End file.
